Airbag modules have become common in modern automobiles. An airbag module typically comprises an inflatable cushion and an inflator within a housing. The module is installed in a desired position within the vehicle, such as the steering wheel, the dashboard, the seat, the A-pillar, and other locations within the vehicle. The module is covered with a frangible door to protect and/or conceal the airbag. The inflatable cushion is stored in a folded position within the housing in fluid communication with the inflator.
In response to an activation event or occurrence, a sensor provides a signal for activating the inflator. The inflator provides a supply of inflating gas to the cushion to inflate the cushion. The inflation gas causes the cushion to open the door and to deploy from the housing into the vehicle.
Various profiles, cross-sections, locations, deployment door concepts, and mounting schemes are used to design airbag modules and the associated instrument panel. For example, airbag modules are often mounted in the instrument panel or dashboard of a vehicle proximate to the windshield of the vehicle (e.g., top mounted). These top mounted modules are exposed to demanding environmental conditions and demanding design constraints. In order to meet these conditions and constraints, prior airbag modules have been mounted aft of (e.g., further from) the windshield.
There is a continuing desire for airbag modules that are mountable closer to the windshield to improve the performance of the airbag module and to increase the relative freedom of location, size, and styling of the instrument panel and/or deployment door.